1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manual and automatic flusher, particularly to one operable manually and automatically and having a simple structure to be easily made so as to lower its cost.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nowadays a flusher used for a toilet is quite indispensable both in personal houses and public buildings. And a conventional manual flusher was disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,891, which includes a hand rod for forcing a valve to incline to cause a pressure releasing passageway to let water to flow and permitting a film so far pressed down to recover its position and move up to let water to flow in a large volume out of an outlet passageway for flushing a toilet. This manual flusher can operate by gripping directly the hand rod, so the hand rod may become dirty, and should a user forget or not press the hand rod, the toilet may produce bad odor and pollute the environment.
Further, a conventional automatic flusher was disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,588, which includes an infrared sensor in an upper portion, and an electric-magnetic valve provided in the infrared sensor having a iron core to be moved out and in so that a pressure releasing passageway may be controlled to open and close so that a pressure-adding room storing water may be reduced in its pressure to let a film to move up for water to flow out of an outlet passageway, obtaining automatic flushing effect.
However, the conventional automatic flusher has the following disadvantages.                1. It depends on the infrared sensor and the electromagnetic valve to operate flushing, and if these electronic components get out of order, the flusher has to be repaired before it can be used to flush water, needing a period of waiting time required in its repair, very embarrassing        2. It needs an electric power of DC or AC, so no matter which is its power, if the AC power happens outage or the DC of a battery is used up, the flusher has to wait until its power is recovered, not convenient.        3. It depends on the infrared sensor for flushing water, it cannot continue to let water flushed as the manual flusher for continuously keep water flushed out by keeping pressing the hand rod.        